White Might
by Cian-Nueral
Summary: White Might is an alternate universe of Super Bomberman R... Where White Bomber ran away and makes a new name for himself... Mighty Bomber...
1. I am the bomber, The Dangerous Bomber 1

**Cian-Nueral here... This isn't a _Simply Stupid _story, honestly. This is a _Super Bomberman R_ AU that is somewhat darker than what I usually write. Anyways, if you read _Mega Man: Deafmatch Season 2_, you might recall a character that I called 'Might'. This is a story of how he went from White to Might... Also, I might do another character sooner or later.**

**I don't own _Bomberman_ since Konami owns it.**

**Somewhere in Planet Bomber...**

A lone robot walked alone in the rain. All the robot was wearing is a dirty red coat with a zipped-up blast-proof vest underneath it. Looking around, it noticed a nearby open diner and walked into it. It took note of the diner and memorized it's name.

"Buxa-diner, huh? Odd name for a normal diner- Oh..." The robot then noticed that the place was more of an empty pub and walked into diner's gloomy atmosphere. It took a seat and tapped on the bell next to it. As it waited, it removed the red cloak's hood, revealing a worn out Bomberman robot with a white head and silver shades.

"Coming!" A waitress then walked over to the robot in interest... A similar Bomberman colored in purple. "Hi! What would you like to order Mister..."

"Mighty... Just call me Mighty Bomber, alright?!" The now named Mighty Bomber nervously exclaimed to the waitress. Taking note of the menu, Mighty then ordered a burger with fries, reminding him of an unwanted memory.

_"…I should eat a burger to build up some body strength!"_ A child's voice taunted as Mighty then tried to forget the memory once more. Mighty was through with the Bomberman Bros... He just wants some alone time and think for a little while.

"_I'm not White... Not anymore..._" Mighty then whispered to himself. When he recived his meal, he ate it, paid for it and calmly walked out of the diner. He heard that there was an illegal arms dealing cartel nearby and he does not have the time to wait for the cartel to strike nearby civilians. After Mighty walked out of the diner, the waitress talked to her manager about Mighty and spreaded the word.

The word spreaded even more after there was an online video of a white Bomberman unit that destroyed an entire warehouse full of illegal weaponry.

**The next day...**

"Excuse me?" A black Bomberman asked towards the same waitress from before.

"Yeah, why?"

"Are you Purple Bomber?"

"Uhuh?"

"... Have you ever seen a white Bomberman here?"

"Yep! He left though. I'm pretty sure he was the guy responsible for the Bungeling Cartel's destruction yesterday!"

Few knew of whom that Bomberman was and how he destroyed the cartel... Those that knew were searching far and wide, searching for the so-called 'Mighty Bomber' to get answers. They are the Bomberman Bros... And they are searching for White Bomber, the missing leader of their very group.

"I'm trying to find Mighty Bomber."

**With Mighty...**

"Can I see~ What I can be~?" White/Mighty sang as he sat at a park, playing on a guitar he took from last night. Instead of taking the money from places he stuck, he made money from singing in the parks farthest from said places. Right now, a large crowd of people were listening to him sing. "Oh I'm so lost! Engulfed in frost! Oh~ I~ can't take it anymore! I don't seem to see it evermore! Can I see~ What I can be~? Just listen to my heart~! It's aching from the start~! I just want to see~ What I can be~? My fire is blown out~! Now travelling abou-"

"WHITE!" Mighty was interrupted by someone who was swimming across the adjacent creek. When he focused his eyes, it was a pink Bomberman swimming frantically towards him. He was pretty sure it was Pink trying to reach him.

"... Gotta go!" Packing up his stuff, Mighty ran across the park, evading the many bystanders that were in his way. When he reached to the streets, he looked back and shouted "Thanks for listening!" before running off to the ghettos.

"White! *huff! huff! White! *huff! huff! huff!* Wait! Come back! *slows down in defeat...* _We need__ you..._" Pink stopped running when she saw Mighty run off to another part of the city's slums. The other 7 Bomberman Bros (Black, Pretty, Red, Yellow, Aqua and Green) then caught up to her. Pretty, formerly Kareoke Bomber, was the first to ask.

"Did you find White?"

"Yes but... *sigh* He ran off before I could reach him. He's a good singer though." Black was looking in the distance for Mighty, hoping that he could spot their wayward brother.

"Which direction did he run to?" Red then asked.

"*yawn* Judging from the treadmarks and Pink being exhausted from running straight, he ran north." Blue replied.

"... I feel like we should stop searching for a while..." Yellow commented. For the first time, he felt defeated.

"What?! Why would you want us to stop?!" Black shouted out in shock.

"He's going to resurface sometime! Let's just give him a break..." Little did Yellow know that he was right. It's just going to take awhile...

**Chapter 1 end...**

**I hope you guys like this... That's all for now, folks!**


	2. I am the bomber, The Dangerous Bomber 2

**I don't own _Bomberman_ and that's a fact.**

**In the ghettos**** 7 months later...**

"*Huff! Huff! Huff!* I think I managed to lose them!" Mighty sighed out as he walked into an alley way. A handful of Human street punks were there, but they did not think that he was important what-so ever. He then leaned onto the wall. The punks were talking about something though.

"_...eard that Esrever is sending out his men to bomb a tower at midnight!_" Mighty then leaned closer to hear the conversation, putting on his hood to stay anonymous..

"_Esrever? As in the local arms supplier? What's the place he's gonna bomb?_" Punk #3 asked in confusion. #2 then had an idea as she then knelt beside the dumpster the group was surrounding.

"_I think I know where! All I know is that is has to do with nine nuisances!_" Mighty then had a feeling on who those nine are... But he has to butt in for some more info through pretending that he's just another guy on the streets. "_Eight because o-_"

"One of them left?" The street punks, five in total, then turned towards the hooded Bomberman, who was carrying his instrument and money stuffed guitar case like a backpack.

"H- How do you know?" #1 asked out loud as Mighty then stared at him in interest. If he could keep this act together, he wouldn't need to interrogate them and prevent any violence from breaking out.

"I had a gut feeling." The tense pentet then loosened up to Mighty's lie. "What's the name of this group that this 'Esrever'-guy is planning to bomb, anyways?"

"Uh... I don't really know. I think it has to do with the word 'Bomber'. That's all I know!" Mighty then had idea where now.

"Okay... I think he's planning to bomb the Bomberman Bros' home!" Street punk #4 then recognized them.

"Wait... The ones that defeated Emperor Buggler and stopped the planet-wide Ballom riots last year?! Why would he want to do that?" Mighty then prepared to leave and gave them some cash from his guitar case.

"I have no idea. I'll give you guys 50 bucks each if you don't mention this to anyone, 'kay?" the group accepted the bribe in appreciation. #2 then had a question.

"You got yourself a deal. Though I gotta ask. Why eight instead of nine?" Mighty gave a soft chuckle.

"I'm sure the leader left since a lack of diligence and hard work can drive people crazy." The missing White Bomberman walked off, knowing where to go next. With another soft chuckle Mighty talked to himself quietly. "_Hehe__..._ Looks like I'll have to return soon... Not now though. I have to change my look."

When he found a parts shop and some armored feet, he took a light blue pair and ripped off his purposefully as to attatch the new pair to his 'bleeding' legs. Mighty then altered his coat, removing the sleeves to use it as a bandolier for tear gas and grenades. As for the coat, Mighty turned the body into a red cape with the hood as the neck piece. He then looked at himself with a broken mirror in the dumpsters and approved the look.

"... I sorta look like a brand new person!"

**Later at the ****Bomberman Bros. ****Tower...**

The seven of the eight Bombermen were lounging about as Pretty was sitting next to Blue, looking at a scrapbook that was worn out. It also had the schematics of White during the time when he was the first Bomberman in history. Closing the book, she then got up and placed the book back into it's shelf. The pet Ballom they have then crawled up to her head and slept.

"*sigh* When was it that White ran away?"

"Last year... 3 months after the Grand Prix." Blue murmured out as he tried to lay himself onto a new position.

"I'm surprised that he ran from us after seeing what Pink did last time... Maybe he isn't used used to resting anymore?"

"Sis, we are talking about our oldest sibling. The first Mitsumori-class Bomberman. Of course he isn't. I think he's... You know... Paranoid." The blue robot then slurred as he went back to sleep.

"_Maybe he is worried about us..._" Pretty then whispered to herself as she then stared at the 7pm sky. "*knock! knock! knock!* I'll get it!"

The door opened and revealed a rusted Mighty without his shades. The Bomberman gave a sad and weary smile while waving. "Hey Pretty..."

"White?! Why did you run from us?!"

"I'll tell you guys when we are inside. It's urgent!" Looking back at the living room, Pretty called Black to gather everyone, who were jubilant to see him.

The only thing that was off setting was that Mighty kept having a cold aura surrounding him, not smiling at all unless it really was interesting. While Black was showing his cool gesture, Mighty did not loosen his at all.

"What is this about, White? Is it important?"

"... Someone's planning to bomb the tower on midnight." The former Bomberman Bro. grunted out as he stared out the window. He saw some orange lights out on the streets. Those aren't Esrever's goons.

"Don't worry! We can bomb 'em all da-" "Don't..." Red was cut of by Mighty. "This is a human mob-boss that we are talking about. Black?"

"Yup?"

"There should be a computer chip underneath my bed. There's something I have to show you guys before we pack everything up."

"W- Wait, pack up?" Pink asked out loud, gaining signs of agreement from the others. When Black arrived with the chip, Mighty grabbed a tablet and shown them his first few memories.

_Mitsumori Bomberman #01 (Project Bomberman White)_

_All limbs fully functional_

_Tokurami Common Sense..._

_Loading..._

_Complete!_

_Khanahara Explosives Generation system..._

_Loading..._

_Complete!_

_Asimov 3 Laws of Robotics..._

_Loading..._

_Complete!_

_Autonomous AI Regulation..._

_Booting up..._

_Complete!_

_Welcome Bomberman!_

_"Wh- Where am I?" The newly awakened White Bomber asked as he looked around for answers._ He was lying on a metal bed and tested his neck and looked at his surroundings.

_"In the Mitsumori Android Development Facility room 7-A1." An aged man spoke through one of the speakers._

_"Wh- What am I?"_

_"You, MB1, White Bomber, are the first of your kind. The Bomberman prototype technically. Now, any questions, Young android?" Knowing that there were rules during the time he was programmed and wants to understand his orders, he asked one question._

_"What are the 3 laws of Robotics and Tokurami Common sense?"_

_"The first rule is that you cannot allow harm to any Human being. That includes pain that you inflict on them. The second rule is that you must follow all orders that a human gives unless it contradicts the first law... The last is for your very preservation: You must defend yourself from all harm unless it contradicts the first or second laws. The ultimate failsafe for those laws is your common sense, MB1. You have the choice to enable and disable your 3 Laws any time... Meaning that if a human, building or any other living being is threatened by another human, _only_ you have the choice to exterminate them. You will be the first and last robot to have this kind of programming."__ The voice then commented with a sigh._

_"Okay... Last question: Who are you?"_ _The voice chuckled happily from that last part._

_"I am Doctor Ein! And I am your creator!"__ The Bomberman prototype then blinked in confusion. "*sigh! smack!* I MADE you! Let's test your legs, shall we?"_

The video continued on for a few minutes as the nine watched the video. When it ended, Mighty then went to what used to be his room, grabbed a wooden trunk that was next to his bed and opened it, revealing Remote Bombs and a Bomb Kick power up. He then grabbed some grenades that were next to those power ups.

"All of you must get out of here. In 4 hours, the mob boss is going to try destroying everything! So pack your stuff and hide for a few hours! I'll hold them off this time!" When the Bomberman Bros. protested, he lost his patience. "OUT OF THE F#CKING TOWER RIGHT NOW! THIS IS WHY I RAN AWAY! ALL OF YOU DON'T TAKE ORDERS! GO!"

When the Bomberman Bros. left, Mighty sat on the sofa's arm-rest and covered his face with his ball-like hands. Contemplating on what he should do, he kept thinking for the next two hours. After those two hours passed, he decided to booby-trap the living room.

An hour passed now. He prepared to give Esrever and his men the worst fight of their life by locking the door and shutting down the generator. '_Leave no survivors._ _Shutting down laws 1 and 2._' He thought as shut himself down, using the neck piece to cover his entire face.

Midnight struck, Esrever's goons haven't arrived. Mighty could only see from his antenna's 360 camera. Until they started breaking the windows in order to get in. There were eighteen men in total. He doesn't know where the boss is, but he then noticed an armored man with jet black hair and a glowing scar on his jugular opening the door. That was Esrever. He turned on the lights, only to notice that the generator was shut off.

When Esrever and his men looked around, they tried to find the Bombermen up to no avail. The living room was empty, prompting Mighty to trun himself on and stand in the middle of the room, awaiting for their arrival. He did hear some stuff though, such as how the reason why they were here was that they were going to forcibly enlist Aqua as a slave after she refused and fought back one of the staff members of Esrever's illegal arms company. He even heard some charges get installed in each room. When the first henchman walked into the living room, he struck, forcibly ripping out his windpipe.

The next few then signaled their boss to come to the living room after seeing the sight. Noticing that the door was closed, Esrever then saw the mangled body of one of his henchmen.

"*sigh* We lost a good man today. Men, are the charges prepped?"

"Green sir!"

"Green!"

"Yes sir!"

"Ready to blow!"

"Ready!"

"It's green!"

"Mine's gr- *Beep!* What the hell?! My explosive got shut off!" After hearing that, the other demolitionists then saw their bombs get shut down one by one.

When they saw a figure jumping through the window, they opened fire with their silenced assault rifles. The figure wasn't harmed at all. All Esrever had to say was this: "The hell are you?"

"... _You guys tired to enslave one of my kind... Tried to bomb their home..._ I'll tell you what I am... I am the mighty bomber, the Dangerous Bomber."

**Chpater 2 end...**


	3. I am the bomber, The Dangerous Bomber 3

**I don't own _Bomberman_. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

"I am the mighty bomber, the Dangerous Bomber!"

Placing down four Remote Bombs, Mighty kicked the four into different directions: The windows and the front door.

"Mighty Bomber? I see a spineless, bulletproof, METAL wimp! Boys, sic 'em!" Swapping their assault rifles for 12 gauge shotguns and their personal weapons, the 16 men then opened fire at tehe now fleeing Mighty Bomber, who detonated the Remote Bombs next to the windows and roasted three of those men alive. Looking around for some cover, Esrever took aim and fired at Mighty, cracking the victim's face as they both fell on their sides.

"Man down! Man down!" One of the men shouted out in response to the explosion.

"Leave this place already! I killed 4 of your buddies! Don't make me do it again!" Looking for an exit, Esrever watched as his men 'valiantly sacrifice' their lives as they blew rounds that penetrated the white Bomberman's body. With no other option as the 9 kept firing, the bomb at the door detonated, killing 6 this time. Watching the three survivors, Esrever included, gather around him, he sighed and placed down one more bomb. "_You're_ *groan* _never gonna get any of my sisters!_ _Leave _*cough* _them alone..._"

"Hm? *Grabs Mighty by the neck...* _Say that again, __please?"_ Esrever calmly growled out as he choked the robot he was holding by the neck. Sparks flew as Mighty's neck was punctured as he prepared to detonate the last bomb. Esrever never noticed that though, he grinned maliciously as he watched the sparks fly.

"_I_\- *kzzt* _Said..._ LEAVE AQUA ALONE!!!" Detonating the last Remote Bomb, the flames killed another goon and seared the arms dealer's lips and left cheek. Losing his grip, Esrever dropped his left hand's weapon.

"*caresses his wound...* Grr... Aqua, huh? Alright then... I have a descision now."

"*kzzt! kzzt!* R- Really?!"

"Yes, I do."

"What is it then?!

"Sir? What will we do about the corpses?" The only goon in the room asked out loud as he then spotted a group of orange lights hobble near the entrance.

"Not now, Ardez, I'm in the middle of a conversation!" Esrever called out before talking to Mighty.

"What's the decision then?" The arms dealer then looked at Ardez and then to Mighty, the unit formerly known as MB1/White Bomber.

"This 'Aqua' girl you speak of? ... I'LL PUT 'ER IN ONE O' MY WHOREHOUSES!" Esrever roared out and hurled Mighty out of the tower without second thought... Straight into a nearby river.

"*ker-splash!* _Aqua...__ I'm sorry I failed you guys..._" Mighty whispered out as he sank to the bottom of the river, blacking out in the process.

"... How bad is the wound, Ardez?" Esrever asked out loud to the only member in the room.

"Part of your beard is gone, sir. You can't grow it back."

" It's alright... We lost good people in the progress." Ardez then places his hand on Esrever's shoulders.

"They were tools, sir. We are all tools to our own desires."

"Indeed, Ardez." The two walked off and met up with more of Esrever's men. With them were eight tied up, gagged and defeated Bombermen Bros. Esrever then towards a trembling Aqua and gave a sick smile. "Aqua, right?"

"mhmph (Uhuh)?"

"It's sad, really! Your brother's gone... I hope you like being a prostitute." Bursting into tears, Aqua was forcefully dragged across the hard cement and tossed into the trunk of a limosine. Green leaned onto a broken-hearted Pink's shoulder and face planted his tears. "*thud!* Hehe... Looks like the Bomberman Bros. have finally disbanded! Starting with unit MB80901, the Aqua Bomber! I hope you all die! Ciao."

Rolling off into the distance in the same limo Aqua was forced into, Esrever grinned as he lit a cigar. Perhaps this will be a new start for his company... Why not call it a syndicate?

"_Mmph Whmp_ (First White)... _Hmph Hmphhmph_ (Now Aqua)_?!_" Pink asked in a muffled tone. Yellow then nodded sadly.

"_Wmph hmph _(We lost)..."

**3**** days later...**

Mighty's face slowly flickered to life as he laid next to a fire pit. It was cold, it was raining, lightning was striking two trees for some reason and it smelled like clay, algae, ozone, butter and ashes. Across him was another Mitsumori-Bomberman class with white and violet accents, eating some popcorn as she laid on a hammock. For some reason, on one of the trees was a white skirt and an armored violet bra. From his data, this is one of those defective Bombermen who went missing just because of their haywire abilities... Just from looking at the two white antennae on either side of her head.

"*crunch* Corn like this shouldn't even be wasted on being eaten whole. *crunch! crunch! sigh!* _I'm so lonely_..." As Mighty got up, the MB unit raised her left hand and fired a lightning bolt at the fire, refueling it for the next batch of popcorn she was going to have for dinner. The MB unit then spotted Mighty and clamored. "You're alive!"

Mighty looked at his algae speckled body. "I guess so... Where am I?"

"Uh... Where are we agai- Oh! Right! We are at the Bungeling Bay Forest!"

"Bungeling Bay?! But that's a day and a half from the Ujaneki City!" The MB unit shrugged.

"You washed up on the shore when I was setting up camp here... Name's Zhael! MB4730!" The defect said as she extended a hand to Mighty.

"... Name's... *sigh* My name is White, also known as MB1! When we are in public, just call me Mighty, got it?" Mighty asked as he shook Zhael's hand.

"Got it! Uh... Want some popcorn? First... Bomberman in... History?" Zhael then asked in a nervous tone, opening a can of freshly made popcorn. "I use my weird lightning powers to cook my food and power stuff... Yikes! I can sing lots of songs though!"

"That's okay! I like popcorn!" Mighty exclaimed as he accepted the food. "I also sing, Zhael. It's what I used to do before I was thrown into the river."

"Wow... What happened to you?"

"An illegal arms seller enslaved the Bomberman Bros. *sigh* _I just hope they can __b__e safe..._ What about you?"

"... I'm just a runaway defective unit that's trying to not be scrapped! It's depressing when I think of it."

"*crunch* Just don't try to coquette me, okay?"

"How funny. I don't see anything that's valuble on you. I could use a travel partner though!"

"... I don't know... I have lots of things to do."

"Like what?"

"I have to save the Bomberman Bros. and save them from becoming a bunch of prostitutes, slaves and hobos." Zhael then coughed in offense to the last part before slapping Mighty.

"*smack!* I'm _literally_ a hobo! And _this_ hobo wants an apology!"

"*sigh* Sorry... I- I just want to protect them from having a horrible future. I want to protect everyone from that."

"White, just let me come with you! We can make money through singing and use the cash for equipment!"

"... Okay then. Just promise me that you won't double-cross me."

"Hehe! Don't worry!"

**Chapter 3 end...**


	4. Acrobat the Blunderful 1

**Bungeling Bay Forest...** **(2:45 am)**

Nighttime was slow for Mighty, who stayed up because of his constant nightmares. As the red-ish pink moon flew by, the wayward Bomberman Bro kept tossing and turning his head so that he could fall asleep without any worries. Meanwhile, Zhael was sleeping as though nothing happened... Just waiting to get caught and scrapped.

As Mighty rolled over and over, trying to sleep... But every time he closed his eyes or shuts himself down, he was met with a disturbing image of the Bomberman Bros, all weary, rusted and damaged, lying on the dirt or killing each other: Black with his head battered, Pretty brainwashed into being Kareoke Bomber once more, dismembering Pink into pieces of gray scrap, an eviscerated Red, a beheaded Blue, Green and his perforated head, a depressed Yellow, preparing to destroy himself and Aqua... The poor android was around his height, facial screen cracked and wearing scantily-clad clothing, wailing at a corner as she awaited a horrible beating. He then tried to sleep for a final time.

_In Mighty's dream..._

"B- Black?! What happend to y- Pretty?! How could you do this to Pi- Red?! BLUE! Don't die o- Yellow! Don't kill yourse- *bang!* NO!!! G- Green... Not you too..." After seeing those scenes, Mighty was placed into a room, armed with an iron rod. He came across a young lady around his height... But younger.

"*sob* Just leave me alone! *sob* I don't belong here!" The youth shouted out, revealing a slightly older and heavily modified Aqua without a facial screen. The girl was given a human shell to die for despite being too young to be a prostitute... Nor would she want to be one.

"Aqua... What happened to you?!"

"NO!!! Stay away from me!!!" The now revealed Aqua screamed as she backed into the corner... Shrinking each step she took before she hugged the wall like her mite-sized life depends on it.

"Aqua, calm down, it's me, White, your big br-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME, ESREVER!!!" Looking at a puddle formed from Aqua's tears, Mighty did not see himself... Instead, the reflection shows an insane Esrever ready to strike his sister.

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY! DO YOUR JOB, SLAVE!" An echo shouted out as the rod came down.

"NO!!!"

_Reality..._

(Play Orchestral Bomberman Theme by David Chang...)

"*gasp* ... Guys..." Tears welled up in his eyes until he grabbed a fairly large stone. Feeling anger radiating from within, he tried to crush the stone... grinding it into fine gray powder. Dropping the remains of the sandy stone, Mighty rummaged for a piece of paper and a pencil. 'Zhael... Sorry to say this, but I've gone out to save the Bomberman Bros.! Don't worry! I'm gonna come back for you.'

Placing down the note next to the bonfire, Mighty grabbed his recently dried vest, cape, bandolier and gear, walking to Ujaneki city with a growing fire in his eyes... But he suddenly blacked out.

**In another universe...**

"Ugh... What happened?" Mighty groaned out as he woke up, revealing 4 Bombermen that almost looks the same as he does.

"*sigh* Another one of us is awake... F#!%!" One of the shorter counterparts groaned out as he gripped onto his face.

"Shut up, Atomic." One of the other Bombermen, one with a red scarf, a pin with a broken wing and a red antenna, groaned as he then helped him up. "Sorry, but someone tried to use us. Same thing with you."

Mighty stared at the strange Bombermen and scanned them. "*finishes scanning all 4...* ... What are you guys? You guys don't even look like MB units!"

The Bomberman that helped him up shook his head as he then squeezed his antenna.

"*squeak-squeak!* Different dimension, most likely. I'm Shiro, the Bomber-nebula's infamous vigilante known as Bomberman."

"... My name is White... Just call me Mighty." Shiro then rubbed the back of his head and groaned.

"We'll just call you Might."

**Tayado Brothel, ****Ujaneki City... (1 day later**)

Aqua woke up on a stone cold floor. Rubbing her head, she noticed a pair of iron bars leading to another room.

"A Stone wall? Let's see if I can blast it. *kzzt* Huh?! I can't place my bombs! I also sound different!" Looking into her programming, she was right.

(Stop the song)

_Mitsumori Bomberman #8100 '[Aqua Bomber']_

_All limbs 80% functional_

_Khanahara Explosives Generation system..._

_LOADING..._

_ERROR!!!_

_KEG system: Disabled_

_Asimov 3 Laws..._

_1st law: Disabled_

_2nd law: Enabled_

_3rd law: Unknown_

_Bomberman AI program: ERROR_

_Bomberman Family: Bomberman Bros_

_Vocal processing: X=7.68 Y=9.30 [Young Adult]_

_Sorry girl! You are on your own!_

"*gasp* What happened to me?!" The iron bars were then blown open, paralyzing the android in shock.

"You were modified to do our bidding, robot!" A gruff man in a suit growled out as he left the cloud of dust. He had scars that signified that there was a beard, but all that was left was burnt flesh. "I am Esrever... And I am your new owner."

"Wh- What?! I never sold myself to anyone! Also, calling me a robot is technically demeaning... There are tons of androids that fit that description!"

"Oh please! When you assaulted one of my men, Iago, for denying his _special_ request, you become the property of _my_ syndicate!" The man groaned out as he then thought up on what to make her do. "... Now, as your owner-"

"You don't own me! Iago tried to rape me! I did that out of self-defense all those months ago!"

"... Lock away your memories! _All_ of your previous memories! Load them into this memory file." The arms dealer demanded as he then pulled out a USB and stuck it onto the confused Bomber's neck.

"I DID NOT EVEN MEAN TO KI- What?" Aqua whined out as she then felt light-headed. Eyes dilating as she twitched and fell to the floor, sparks flying everywhere. "Hng... *kzzt!* Ahh! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!"

Grinning as he then cupped her head with his left hand, Esrever had one thing to whisper.

"Heh... _You are... __Deleting__ yourself... That's right!_ _Breathe... Hehehe... Goodbye, Aqua Bomber! It's nice knowing you, _but- *cough* Welcome to your new home, Acrobat!" Hearing Aqua writhe in pain, Esrever released her as she blacked out.

Smoke rose from the fallen MB unit... When Esrever poked her ball-like left hand, Aqua woke up... But she didn't feel right at all.

"*groans* _Where am I?_ *gasps* What am I? Who are you?!" Aqua shouted out as Esrever then stood above her fallen form. Aqua forgotten who she was... Now she's Acrobat, Esrever's naive ancilla (Slave-girl).

"You don't need to know where we are... You are Acrobat, and I am Esrever. I am your master and you? You are my slave. Got it? I own you. Now, give me the memory file." Feeling her head, Acrobat then pulled a glowing USB. All of what made Aqua... Aqua. Not Acrobat.

"Oh... Oh! Of course, sir! What do you want me to do now?" When Esrever pocketed the USB, he stared at the nervous android with some more orders.

"... Head to the modifications floor for more details." Acrobat nodded and downloaded the directions to the floor. Memorizing the layout, she sprinted to the Modifications floor. Esrever stood there, emotionless as he felt a rumble in his pocket. Aqua is trying to get out... But Acrobat will never leave. "*sigh* Heh! Time to give the brothels an extra helping hand..."

Walking off, Esrever felt a tingle of excitement after he looked out of the window to the outside world, not seeing a white and violet figure sitting on the edge of a distant cliff with sparks coming out of its antenna... The Lassay Memorial cliff is a scenic area in the Bungeling Bay Forest.

"*kzzzzzzzt! hiss!* So that's White's sister! *sigh* Where is White anyway?!" Zhael pondered as she then sat on a log. Mighty has been gone for two days already. Now that she knows where Esrever's brothel is, she has to know where he is.

**Chapter 4 end...**


	5. Acrobat the Blunderful 2

**Leelee park, Ujaneki City...** **(4 days later)**

"... I gotta wake up! I ain't sleepin' in the mor~ning! 'Have lots o' things to do~! Got lots o' things to do~!" Zhael hummed as she prepared to use Mighty's guitar to make some money for both her and her missing companion. All she found was a note that said 'Gone out to save the Bomberman Bros.! Don't worry! I'm gonna come back for you.'. While she remembered where the brothel is, she couldn't help but borrow the guitar.

Grabbing a broken stool from her sleeping bag, Zhael sat on the jagged piece of plastic that was once a stool from the recycling facilities. When she strummed the strings of the guitar, she felt the ground rumble a little. It probably wasn't anything important. A few cars passed by as she strummed on the guitar... Until a limosine parked on the path Zhael was facing.

"Hey! I was watching the view, you idiot! Why did you park here?!" Lowering the passenger windows was a grouchy light-blue Bomberwoman with a white ribbon on her antenna and a gray dress covering a buxom humanoid body... The oddest part was that she even has hands. Zhael became silent when said android got off the car and stomped over to her.

"... _Do you have a problem with that?_" Zhael barely heard that and asked again.

"Can you tell the driver to move?! I can't see the oce-"

"I said... DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!" A voice then called for the light-blue Bomberwoman.

"Acrobat! That's enough! Teach her a lesson." Zhael then realized who that was. Shiro's sister, Aqua. The same one she saw yesterday.

"... Aqua..." Acrobat glared at her and then pinned the defect onto the ground.

"What did you say?"

"D- Do you know anyone who's name is White?" Acrobat paused for a moment. She then released Zhael from her iron grip.

"Who's White?"

"MB1? Have you ever heard of him?"

"... No... I will have to meet him myself. Maybe." Little did Acrobat know that a little USB chip in Esrever's pocket managed to download herself into her body. "Wait... His name is White, right?"

"As clear as that rhyme you did. If you find someone named Aqua... T- Tell her that White wants her back. That he wants little sister back."

"I- I'll tell her. *nods...* I'll tell myself that. Just move to a different spot, please." Zhael nodded.

"I'll do that. Thanks for saying that politely."

"I'm keeping that in mind." Acrobat then berated herself as to why she said that she would tell herself. 'Tell myself? I was activated a few days ago! I'm not Aqua! I'm... I... Am I really her?'

"Acrobat! Are you going into the limo or not?" The voice, Esrever, called out as Acrobat contemplated. Falling over onto one knee, Acrobat recovered her thoughts and memories as Aqua... Especially from last night.

" _Wh- What happened?! Why am I taller?! Why am I wearing revealing clothes? _*sniff sniff* _Why am I modified?_" Sobbing quietly, Aqua was lifted up and placed back into the limosine by one of Esrever's bodyguards.

"Acrobat, what happened?" Esrever inquired in concern as he pretended to be sincere to the android.

"*sniff* H- How old am I?"

"Well, I-"

"ANSWER ME!!!" Aqua finally roared out as she clenched her fists.

"... 10 years..." Esrever lied as to calm her down. But Acrobat still remembered her name. "Ten years, Acrobat."

"*sigh* I am Aqua! Not Acrobat." Pulling out his USB, Esrever found no glow. "You used that on me... Didn't you?! Your syndicate _modified_ me! ALL BECAUSE OF A MISTAKE THAT I KILLED IAGO! He tried to _rape_ me!"

"It's _that_ mistake that landed you here! We know that! But you have to remember... You are now my property. I was planning that your mindless body would be my syndicate accountant, but now that you are back into your improved body, I may as well send you back to the brothel." Esrever grinned as his bodyguards grabbed Aqua and strapped her to her seat. "I heard a lot of good things about you from folks outside of my syndicate! But some of them... Hahaha! They were _naughty_!"

**Bungeling Bay Forest,****1 day later...**

Zhael grabbed a discarded towel and cleaned it at the river. She stared at her own reflection and sighed when she saw her two antennae. She remembered that she wasn't perfect unlike the other Bombermen she has seen. When she turned away and started drying the towel with her electricity, the ground rumbled once more. For the past two days, the shaking ground was becoming incessantly annoying for her. Without any company, she couldn't even have a private conversation. It's also unnerving that some people want to see a naked robot taking a bath. So she decided to wait it off until the evening to take a bath.

"*sigh* What's going on with White right now? Six days already!" Zhael muttered as she zapped a few corn kernels for some more popcorn. Mighty promised to be her travel partner and now he's gone.

**Tayado Brothel,**** Ujaneki city...**

"Well, ladies! We have a new member for your buisness!" Esrever clamored, garnering the attention of the slaves/prostitutes. All of them are Human... While Aqua was a simple Bomberman unit. The poor android had handcuffs on her wrists and was barely clothed.

"What will this piece of garbage be useful for?" Aylo, one of the most popular of the bunch, snorted out as she stared at Aqua's... Hourglass body. Picking up a coil of chains, she whipped her mercilessly. "She doesn't even have the will to please the boys!"

"_Ow..._ Wh- What do you mean by 'please the boys'?" Poska, another of the popular girls there, then stared at her with cold eyes and prepared to berate her.

"Wow! So naive! You are now one of us... A hooker, a stripper, a prostitute! You will have to bear _all_ the 'pleasure' _all_ the guys get to give us _all_ because you are a walking piece of metal! Hmph! You may have the body to make them happy... But _we_ will make _you_ miserable. You are probably gonna have all the money to yourself!" Aqua realized what she meant.

"B- But I'm just a combat android! Th- There's nothing you girls can u- use me for! Why would anyone use me for sexual intercourse?!"

"Because our patrons prefer the biggest piece of _meat_. Look at your body with a mirror and feel _every_ part!" Aylo growled out before grabbing Aqua and doing it for her.

"Gah! Stop it! I can't do this! Please!" Inai, one of the bystanding brothel prostitutes, then whispered to Esrever that Aqua should be beaten into submission.

"Allow me, ladies." Forcefully pushing Aylo off her back, Aqua was then met with a rod hitting her face. The other slaves joined in mercilessly beating her.

"*sob* Just leave me alone! *sob* I don't belong here!" Aqua screamed out as she was beaten by her fellow slaves and her slave owner/kidnapper.

"Not until you do your job and make some money!" The arms dealer grinned out as he then lashed at her face/screen with an iron rod. "Disbanding the Bomberman Bros. and killing that 'Mighty Bomber' was such a great idea! ENTERTAIN THE GUESTS!"

"*sob*I'm not meant for this...*sob* I AM NOT A SE- *kr-krack! kzzt!* I-I-*sobs even harder...*" Aqua wailed when she felt her body recieve even more damage.

"You are a slave. And I will not take 'no' for an answer." Esrever growled out as he removed her facial screen's screen protector. "I did say that you will be a prostitute. NOW BE ONE!"

"N- NO!" Aqua was dragged out and had her body modified once more, ready to be 'tested' with scores of patrons.

**In another universe****...**

After a battle that Mighty and Shiro had to go through was finished, Mighty watched other Bombermen that were actually counter parts of him and Shiro jump through an orange vortex to their home dimensions.

"Well... I didn't tell you guys this, but I am trying to rescue my family from an arms dealer... Who threw me into a river..." Shiro then had something to say.

"Earlier, you said that you took up the name 'Mighty', right?" He recieved a nod. "In this dimension-"

"- I think universe! Your timeline is _way_ too different compared to mine!"

"Oh... In this universe, Mighty is the name of my older brother, who was turned into a Dastardly Bomber and dethroned me for-"

"Emperor Buggler?"

"No... His name is Bagura... I think they are each other's universal counterpart though!"

"Sheesh! So he is like Buggler!"

"Heh... I guess so... Anyways, I want you to show your universe that the word 'Mighty' isn't a word to trifle with. You will have to suffer loads of mental trauma and brave against all odds. Be a true Bomberman and fight... Even if you have to die for the sake of others." Mighty took those words to heart as he walked to the orange vortex.

"Okay! Well... Good bye then, Bomberman!" Mighty jumped into the vortex without a second thought.

"Good bye... Mighty Bomber..."

**Back with Zhael...**

"Ah... So cold!" Zhael sighed out as she entered the water. Taking a bath in the not-so shallow river, with her towel hanging on a nearby branch, she cleaned herself when all of a sudden... "*ker-splash!* Gah! White, what happened?!"

Mighty crashed into the lake all of a sudden, just before Zhael attempted to censor herself with a stolen bottle of soap.

"It would be best if we talk about... It... 'Oh... She's naked...'" Mighty paused after opening his eyes. He then gave a loud shout. "AFTER YOU PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES!"

"Hup! *grabs her towel...* Uh... Did you find them?" Mighty stared at Zhael and shook his head.

"*sigh* No..."

"I did some research... Turns out what you said about Esrever was right. He's forcing your sister to become a stripper. He locked away her memories." Mighty then raised his hopes that he can save Aqua once more.

"Then we better start working then!" Zhael wrapped her arm around Mighty's neck and gave a shout of enthusiasm.

"And I'll be there to help!" Mighty stared at Zhael and muttered out something that had to do with her still being anked currently.

"... PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES ALREADY!"

"Sheesh! _Can't you take a hint that you are shouting at sunset in a public place?!_" Zhael then whispered out.

"Oh... _Sorry!_"

**Chapter 5 end...**


	6. Blaming the past

**Ujanekei City...**

"How are we going to infiltrate the place?" Mighty asked as he and Zhael ate at a sushi joint near the Tayado Brothel.

"Umm... You are the one that will have to scout out the Tayado Brothel!" The defect nervously laughed out, stuffing her mouth with takoyaki and sushi rolls.

"Do you know the place inside-out?"

"That place kept getting remodels every 7 years! _It doesn't look like what I remember it as!_" Mighty stared at Zhael in confusion.

"Wh- What did you say?! You were in that place before?! Why didn't you tell me that you worked at Esrever's?" All the defect could do was look away and pull a freckled facial screen out of her white, silky dress.

"I- Can we head back to the park? I don't think this is the right place to talk about it."

"..."

"Wh- Mighty?"

"..."

"Mighty, this isn't funny! I was a slave in there! I will get killed trying to go back to the same group I ran away to first!" Mighty's eyes turned red as blood as he glared at her.

"_Of course it isn't!_ _The very human __I__ am trying to kill has someone that I care for! How is this funny?!_ _Huh?!_ _I get that you're a reject! I get that you are homeless... But __Esrever?! I hate that man more than anybody, Zhael, he ruined my only chance to feel free from my own troubles!_ I want to kill him for kidnapping my youngest sister and forcing her to become something she never wished to be! _I am the only one with the Tokurami, Zhael, I won't regret killing him._" Seeing Zhael stare at him in shock, he also noticed that the human staff was trying to call the authorities. "_This isn't over until I get over this, you hear me?!_ I change my mind. Once we are done with this, _I'm breaking ties with you._"

Storming out of the joint, he ran off to release by steam. Meanwhile, Zhael had a mental breakdown and wept at the very counter she and Mighty sat at, drinking as much alcohol as she could before being knocked out.

**At nighttime...** **(Tayado Brothel)**

"We come to you live at Ujaneki city, where a rogue Bomberman unit has been seen murdering gangs all around this warehouse." A news reporter said as he was interviewed at a destroyed warehouse. He was standing as police and ambulance workers scrambled to search for survivors and the deceased. All of that was in a small TV. "The rogue unit was seen kidnapping members of the all-human Eta Sigma Gang and lynched them at this former hideout of the Faìnos, who were in the building when it collapsed. The only evidence that we have that the perpetrator is a Bomberman unit was from the blood stains at the center of the facility saying 'This isn't over', where it used to be a bomb manufacturing factory prior to the creation of the Bomberman product-line, starting with prototype unit MB1, formally known as 'Bomberman White'."

Aqua heard the TV comment about an attack. She is currently sitting on a luxurious bed near the basement. To her however, it felt like _hell_. Her family is split apart, White has possibly become a mass murderer and she is forced into this all because of her mistake of killing a guy. She remembered what Mighty shown in his first memory file, with the complexity of his conscious and killing any forms of life. Upstairs, Esrever and his staff gave uneasy looks after realizing that it may be the same Bomberman that they threw out of the Bomberman Bros. Tower. Two major customers in one day were killed.

"*sigh* _Where did we go wrong?_" Aqua whispered as as she stared at the ceiling.

**10**** months ago...**

White/Mighty stood across the hall from Max when they had an argument involving morality. White's argument was that heroes should remember the boundaries and consequences of breaking them while Max defended his belief that heroes should do whatever is necessary for everyone... Even through killing.

"You do whatever you do to keep the peace and I'll do what I do to keep the peace." White groaned out as he was reprimanded by Max that he should take further action in fighting threats.

"*sigh* Very well then. Just remember that as warriors, we have a choice." The masked hero muttered out as White cringed at how blatant he was.

"Right... Mine is that I do not activate the very program that can end the entire Bomberman production line through violent protests."

"You have to use that though. You cannot make peace without fear and trust. Murder is murder, you can't do anything to stop it."

"Not really in my line of work. You travel all over the galaxy, I'm stuck protecting everything and training my siblings."

"So you are a family man?"

"MB1 at your service, teaching to prevent disasters and fighting for the survival of everything!" Max sighed when he heard that.

"You will break with that mentality."

"I'm... Not really a fan of doing stuff for myself. So if I break, it will have to be from selflessness. I chose to be a tool for everything meant for peace. If I die, I'll die."

"*sigh* And if your most precious people betrays you in one way or another? I can tell that you are suffering from self-loathing." Max walked off, with a slightly baffled White Bomber staring at him.

"... _I- I'll handle it_..."

**3 months later (9:00 am)...**

(Play _Redial_ from _Bomberman Hero_...)

"*inhales and exhales* To think that this is my activation anniversary!" The prototype android exclaimed, fist-pumping the air in excitement. "I wonder if anyone would remember though..."

He opened the door and rested on the couch. 'I don't think anyone should train today... Just relaxing, looking at my old stuff and wait for something to happen!'

He rested there for an hour before realizing that nobody was in the tower with him.

"*sweats a little* They are bound to be here soon, right?" 12 hours passed before he ran out of patience.

(stop the song)

"Like they say! Patience is _a..._ Is _a..._ _I- Is..._ *groans...* What am I saying... I'm- I'm not... Wh- Where are they?!"

Looking back to what he and Max talked about, White realized that he was right that he will break. He was ignored by the other Bomberman Bros. when he says that they really need to train, blatantly ignored when doing something and even forgetting that today is his activation anniversary (Birthday).

"... What if Max was right?"

The others were outside with Pretty, walking and laughing about the fun they had at Planet LaLaLand. They forgot that it is a special day for White. When Pretty paused for a moment, she realized that today was White's birthday.

"We forgot something!"

"What is it Pretty?"

"White's birthday, remember? We have to give him something!" Black nodded as he walked off to buy something for him.

When he came back, it was a simple plushie of a mint green Louie with a shirt that said "I'm sexy and I know it!" in bold red text. While Black thought of it as a nice gift, the other Bomberman Bros were mortified and went off to get their own gifts. Just like Black, they had little amounts of success to find something meaningful. Pretty found one of her favorite power-ups, Block Walk, wrapping it up in magenta wrapping paper. Pink found a neat little piece of clothing for their ballom. Red found some boxing gloves. Blue bought a large pillow and slept on it. Yellow brought in a clown. Green grabbed some birthday cards and Aqua brought in White's schematics, the predecessor to all of the Bomberman line.

"... I don't think he will like our gifts..." Pretty groaned out all of a sudden.

"All of yours belongs to the dump. Mine is the best." Red boasted, shaking the pair of gloves.

"What do you mean, 'Belongs to the dump'?! Pink exclaimed. "I spent my own money trying to get something!"

"So did I!" Green whined out, holding a birthday card that held money and candy.

"C- Can we please stop fighting over the presents? We can ma-" Aqua was cut off by Black.

"This is a waste of time."

"Exactl-"

"Why are we even getting presents for White in the first place?"

"To celebrate his activation date and our species as a whole. Our production line has only stared at around 32 years ago!"

"He's already old! 35 years compared to my 27 years of operation."

"He was an infamous subject before our line got created..." Blue muttered in his sleep. "The youngest of us are around 12 through 17."

White heard all of the commotion, but they payed no heed as they argued. He did realize that maybe he should go somewhere else.

"_Blue has a point! Pretty, you were scrapped when White should have been scrapped! Why wasn't he scrapped?!_" Pink harshly whispered out as she nudged her older sister.

"I don't know-"

"Is it political favoritism? Keeping their first reusable humanoid combat unit? What is it Pretty?! White is an antique to society now!" It was at that time that White realized that Max was right and that he is broken. Everyone was cut off by White opening the door with a sour mood.

"..." Said prototype wore a grey cloak and white shades as he stormed off. "*pulls out his keys and gives it to Pretty... shk-shk!*... Here's the extra keys to the ship."

"Wh- What's this about, Big Bro? Where are you going?" Green did not notice White's eyes glow a dark crimson as he walked off.

"I gotta go somewhere. I don't think I should bring you guys." Red was going to blurt something though.

"Shouldn't we come with you though?!"

"..." White shook his head "Like what Pink said. I'm old... I shouldn't have brought all of you into this mess. Don't look for me at all, got it? I might be dismantled and thrown into a ditch." This gave the Bomberman Bros mortified looks.

"Why though?! Why are you going?" Pretty asked all of a sudden. White walked off as he looked back with tears in his eyes.

"_I shouldn't have started the Bomberman Bros_... _I don't want any of you to die and I can't hurt myself any further than what was done to me_..." Now White ran off, running further and further away from his siblings in a random direction.

**Later at ****3:00 am...**

White ran into an alleyway when he stopped. When the White Bomberman stopped, he fell to his knees and wept. 'Why_ am I still operational?_' The unit punched the floor, making a small crater out of the floor.

"*sobs and sniffs* Why is my purpose other than fighting for everyone? *sniffs* Wh- Why was I created for unconventional war?! *sobs* _WHY AM I EVEN ALIVE STILL?!_" Curling up to the floor, the seasoned Bomberman unit hid underneath a dumpster, blacking out as he tried to hide himself.

**Back to the present...**

"Why did we even say those harsh things about White in the first place?" Aqua mused in sorrow as she turned off the lights and prepared to sleep. "He's now g- g- gone..."

**Chapter 6 end...**


	7. The rage of Achilles

**With the Bomberman Bros**

The Bomberman Bros were sitting around after training for a while. They received word about the recent attacks and were trying to plan out how they can find White and Aqua. Their best plan was to follow the river where White fell.

**At Riot Sporting Goods and Television...**

"_We have reported that the-_"

"_Earlier this morning the_-"

"_Last night, explosions were heard in Downtown Ujaneki where gangs were_ _shot to death by a rogue robot_-" A cloaked man walked past a TV store, where there was a major news coverage involving a mass-murderer on the loose. Ujaneki is known as a crime-ridden city, but the fact that the population is dwindling after an MB unit went missing was surreal to anyone in the galaxy. The man then picked up a dirty piece of paper with a dark-pink, ball-like hand and smiled viciously.

"Huh... There's a meeting of all of the big gangs. I wonder who will survive the onslaught?"

**With Aqua at the Tayado Brothel...**

Waking up from her bed, Aqua had to go through her daily routine of opening and closing her now visible mouth, human-like hands and feet, being beaten by her fellow slaves, and being raped, molested and fondled until she breaks down from overheating or broken gears. She was beginning to lose hope... She wanted everything to be over with already.

"*shudders* _I- I d- don't want t- to d- do t- this..._ _I'm not a prostitute! I- I- _*sobs* I WANT MY FAMILY!" Aqua wailed there the entire time, lying down on a cot meant for modifying robots. Looking to her right, Aqua noticed a picture of a pretty Bomberwoman with fair skin, freckles on a blushing face, pink eyes, long eyelashes and two violet antennae in a very revealing white and royal purple dress. She looked familiar as she did a generous curtsey like a ballerina. "*sniff* _Th- The Beautiful Tesla, Jewel of Tayado... Special services are available for 1,300 rubies? What kind of a name is that?_ _That is definitely an MB uni-_ Wh- Why does she look familiar?!"

**Bungeling Bay ****Forest later that night...**

"... Why didn't we listen to White, Pretty?" Black asked all of a sudden as he landed their Bomberman-themed space ship near the parking lot.

"I don't know, Black."

The Bomberman Bros got out of their ship, wondering where White was. They wandered a little, hoping to find a white Bomberman head... *Zap! Pop! Zap! Pop! Zap! Pop!* What they found was a lone MB unit zapping corn kernels into popcorn in a depressed manner.

"Excuse me?" Green asked out loud, garnering the unit's attention.

"..." The lone unit was a teary-eyed Zhael, who turned to see the kid. "Y- Yes?"

"Have you seen our brother?"

"Wh- Who is he?" Zhael was having a feeling that the kid's older brother is... Him.

"Bomberman White!" Looking back at the popcorn, the MB unit let a few tears fall out before responding.

"_Him..._ I think I know where he is. I was with him a few days ago before he ran off to cool down his anger." Black then had to ask where.

"Where do you think he is then?" Hearing an explosion inside Ujaneki City, Red dragged Zhael with gusto into the Bomberman Bros' ship. They flew off to a place near the fighting.

**At an alleyway****...**

"*BADADADADA!* What the hell is attacking us?!" A grunt asked as he and a few other lackeys fired at an android with glowing red eyes. The Omni-corropossa gang was holding a meeting for all major gangs in the area about the rising threat until the insane android attacked.

"Some 'bot is trying to break into the building!" Another grunt shouted as he reloaded. The android dodged a bullet with a menacing glare as he then scooped up one of the dropped rifles and trained it on them.

Bullets came at an unprecedented rate, perforating the group with the android watching them drop dead. Kicking a door down, the android brightened his facial screen, revealing an angry Mighty Bomber. Mighty summoned an explosive and kicked it down the stairs to the basement, where screams and hollering were cut off by an explosion that vaporized and mutilated multiple victims who were inside. Men and women affiliated to well-known infamous gangs and syndicates ran as Mighty threw bombs in a vicious manner, pelting them with fire and ashes. Anyone that came close were grabbed and used as meat-shields for the rogue prototype. It looked as though he was bringing humanity to extinction.

Mighty then felt a blade come through his stomach, with gangs cheering for the woman who impaled the white Bomberman before watching in disbelief. The android picked up a sword, his utensil of choice, from the ground and used it to push himself off the katana. He brought out a bomb with a long fuse with a smoke bomb at the end, swinging it around his attacker's head and strangled her with all his unnatural strength.

"I HOPE _ALL_ OF YOU BURN IN HELL! *crack!*" The enraged Mighty Bomber roared out as he finally snapped her neck with a sickening crack. "EVERY SINGLE _ONE_ OF YOU USELESS SCUMBAGS DESERVE THIS!"

Picking up his dead attacker's katana, Mighty impaled incoming Dai-Ichi Yakuza and Omni-corropossa members and blasted their cranials with the assault rifle he picked up from his spree earlier. The madness continued on until Mighty heard a bunch of familiar voices that came from outside, putting an end to his Tokurami-rampage. There were still more members of each major gang that escaped the carnage. All there were was Mighty and a few people he didn't want to meet up with.

"...te! White?! White?!/Big Bro?!" The Bomberman Bros shouted out as they watched a blood-soaked Mighty Bomber drop the impaled dead body of an impaled gang lieutenant belonging to the Dai-Ichi Yakuza.

"_Mighty?!_" Zhael whispered out in shock, not believing that _this_ was what the first Bomberman unit is able to do. The Bomberman Bros were then taken back at the name Zhael was calling their brother. "White, those were real people! What did they ever do to you?!"

The first Bomberman unit turned to his head to the left, rage pasted onto his face like black glue on paper. He grips his assault rifle and fired at them, missing a trembling Zhael's head by a centimeter. *BANG!* Everyone stared in shock... White/Mighty nearly shot a bystander.

"I have a LOT of pent up anger right now! How did any of you find me?!" Pretty walked up, nervous as to what her brother might do.

"... You left a trail of destruction... Thousands are dead already, White. What are you trying to accomplish by doing this?" White grunted as he walked past her and everyone else, leaning against the basement's door to the outside.

"Esrever took Aqua, Pretty... I'm trying to scare him by killing all of his buyers. After that, I'm going to MURDER EVERY PERSON HE CARES ABOUT BEFORE CURB-STOMPING HIS HEAD IN PUBLIC TELEVISION, WIPING HIS BODY WITH HIS SPLATTERED BRAIN AND FORCEFEEDING IT TO HIS FAMILY!" Seeing the mental state White is in, Pink, Yellow, and Green backed up. Black tried to calm him down, only to be shot down with a single comment. "I heard what you guys said about me all those months ago, on my birthday AND our product line's history as a whole. None of you even know how it feels to be the ONLY Mitsumori-Bomberman unit in existence that can shut off his own moralities."

"So what? Aren't we all?" Black asked once more.

"NO! I was used as a peacekeeping combat android before you Black, but I was PULLED from service for a reason! I love you guys, but it's _disrespectful_ to insult others behind their backs. Yes, I'm old! Yes, I can kill! OF COURSE, I CANNOT LOOK BACK ABOUT IT! I WAS A GOVERNMENT-FUNDED PROJECT!_ I was something made to be reusable!_" White seethed before pointing at Pink. "LIKE WHAT PINK SAID ALL THOSE MONTHS AGO, I _AM_ A F#!$ING ANTIQUE!"

Pink looked down and shut herself off so her emotions don't make her overheat. She regretted saying that, tears leaking out of her blank facial screen as she silently wept. White looked back and thought of what he said, dropping the assault rifle and bringing out a fuseless bomb, a trick he learned from Shiro at that eccentric alternate universe he was stuck in for a few days. Calming down, White walked back to reactivate Pink with remorse for what he said. Looking back at everything with regret in his eyes, the first Bomberman unit closed his eyes and apologized.

"*Tokurami Common Sense: Deactivated...* I- I'm sorry for saying that. I got carried away after leaving my Tokurami program on for three days straight... *sigh* I'm mentally destroying myself at this rate. That's why I've been running away. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"What do you mean by destroying yourself, White?" Asked the only non-Bomberman Bro in the basement. "Who are these people? All they did was ask me about you and dragged me with them to here."

Looking at the Bomberman Bros and then to Zhael, White sighed. "This is my family, Zhael... We were the Bomberman Bros."

"We ARE the Bomberman Bros. No matter what, we will always be that. We're sorry for what we said on your birthday, White... We really mean it." Black said in response to White with a meaningful stare. Zhael then pulled out the freckled facial screen from before.

"Zhael... What's that?" White asked as he touched the fellow android's unused facial screen. Zhael sighed and muttered, placing the screen onto her face.

"That's what I wanted to tell you, Mighty. I- I- I was in the same place as your sister... You know me as Zhael, but Esrever's Brothel called me Tesla." Looking down, White then nodded silently, walked out to the alleyway and sat on a bullet-riddled dumpster. Everyone followed him with confusion in their eyes.

"*sigh* ..._ Same place..._" Looking at the Bomberman Bros, he gave a soft frown. "Family's important, and I can't stay upset forever."

What does it mean, big bro? Are you coming back?" Green asked as he picked up the fuseless bomb.

White hugged him and commented in a sad tone, "Let me bring Aqua back and then I will return... I've angry for a while now."

**Chapter 7 end...**


	8. Hatred brings pain

**Esrever's office, Tayado Brothel...**

Esrever sat in front of a large computer. He looked at a small box and opened it. He received it from one of his men, Dekumu, when they raided the Bomberman Bros. Tower in search of Aqua. Looking around, the mob leader turned on his computer and inserted whatever was in that box.

"Him? I've been fighting against the prototype?" the mob leader unplugged the device and placed it in his desk for safe keeping. "You may have been the first, but that will never stop me from damning you all to hell..."

**Later...**

Ardez stood in front of his boss' table, watching a grandfather clock strike midnight. His boss leaned onto his oak wood table, looking out through the window; Esrever made a dark look before swiveling his chair. His scarred face contorted in pain as he closed his eyes and looked back on his actions; he made a pretty big monopoly on the city's vices. He and his men felt unstoppable until the day Iago died. Iago, one of the toughest and charismatic in his illegal arms dealing business, dead by the hands of a _combat android_. To think she was so easy to capture! His brothel was gaining more patrons until _he_ began killing his customers. That mysterious Bomberman unit began a massive genocide without any proper reason. Now, the Tayado Brothel is in high security until everything settled. Looking at Ardez, Esrever had a question as to what is an effective strategy to protect his syndicate and its extensions from the carnage outside.

"Tell me... What do we know are weaknesses to Bombermen, Ardez?" his subordinate pondered a little at that while remembering the modifications done on a certain Aqua Bomber.

"You shown me that Bomberman Units fear the loss of their capabilities and their fear of uselessness."

"What else?"

"They can be stunned with 2500 volts. Their processors cannot handle 7500 degrees Celsius-"

"Tough little bastards." one of the lieutenants, Bishlek, muttered out as Ardez continued.

"- these things are high quality, boss. We were lucky enough to nab a docile one." grabbing a hard drive from one of his cabinet drawers, Esrever plugged it into his computer and watched a hologram pop up.

"Dekumu gave this to me before that 'Mighty Bomber' incinerated him with an explosion. I kept it ever since, but never bothered opening it until this morning." the footage shown the schematics of White and some of his earlier memories. "Apparently, we are dealing with the first model. The 'Prototypo Bomber' to be precise. I haven't seen schematics like this since the death of the program's creator."

"What was his fate?" Ardez asked. Esrever gave a grim smile that answered his question.

"I killed him with a 12 gauge round into his temple 34 years ago. The government chose to make reusable Recon Demolition Units to keep the peace instead of buying from my very foundation. The very company they hired to silence the population. Look where it brought us now. Blackmail, Arms Dealing, Prostitution, Hitmen, Thieves, Hackers, you name it! Iago's death was the final straw of tolerance that I had with the Mitsumori Bomberman line. I felt proud of myself for doing that." Esrever calmly confessed as he scrolled down for more information. "Mitsumori and Ein ruined the livelihood of my folks. If we expose the prototype to the public, I'm sure they will cease the production of those things for good. Owens, I'm sending escorts with you to the local news stations with the hard drive."

Owens nodded. The man is a sly attourney that wore shades and a blue pinstriped suit. It isn't often that anyone can shut down a mass-produced series of robots like Bombermen. It was either a lack of funds, support, or banned from the public because of the government having the evidence to do so. "Acknowledged, sir."

"Good. I trust you with that because of your communication team. Bishlek! I need you to gather as much information as possible. We may have lots of info on the prototype, but we need to know more on their programming and anything else about our target."

"got it, boss!" the man who made the small comment about the MB series earlier nodded, cracking his knuckles in anticipation. He was a rogue soldier from another planet on charge for larceny, still wearing his old gear consisting of goggles, a black set of armor, and combat boots.

"Ardez, I'm tasking you to get information from our 'little' Acrobat. I also need more of your men to guard the brothel at all times."

"I'll do it any style you want." Ardez left the office, signalling bouncers to be on the look out while he visits the brothel's 'prize'.

**With Aqua...**

Aqua leaned onto her pole lazily. She really hates her job. Patrons watched her in glee as she made interesting gestures, all while masking her face with a smile. She closed her eyes and sighed as she did her daily routine. Not a single person that cared if she breaks down, or even asked if she is a slave. It was beyond demeaning to her. Being called Acrobat again, being beaten into submission, and trying to find any information on that 'Tesla' character she saw on the poster was really stressful.

She felt a cold disturbance, stopping what she was doing to look at where it is coming from. Near the entrance of the room was a lone stranger, eying her in interest. He wore an all-white suit of armor that had pink gloves and boots. The only thing the told her that he was looking at her was because of his posture- for his eyes were covered by a dark visor. The strange man walked off, leaving the brothel silently.

When the atmosphere cleared, Ardez stood behind her, cuing her to stop what she was doing and to follow him. She gladly accepted. She gave an emotionless wink at the crowd and followed Ardez off the stage.

Ardez looked at her and began his inquiry. "Tell me about your family, Acrobat..."

"As if anyone would care." Aqua responded in an apathetic tone. "You and your boss took me from my family. A family that was trying to pick up its pieces!"

"Family can betray you also." Ardez softly commented, garnering Aqua's attention. This reminded the light-blue android of White.

"I witnessed that before. My oldest brother ran away because of it. He said that he's going to go die in some ditch thinking that we would be happy..." Ardez then gave a stern look that was masked by concern.

"What is his name?"

"Shiro Bonbaman." Knowing that Aqua was trying to throw him off with a different language, Ardez asked again, but slowly.

"I don't speak Japanese. Say it in English, please."

"Weib Hōngzhàjīmann." Seeing sweat drop from Ardez's face in annoyance, Aqua gave an immature grin. To Ardez, this will be a stressful interrogation. To Aqua, this will be mildly entertaining. "You will never get it in English!"

"I see..." Ardez unholstered something from his pocket and shot her with it.

"*Bzzzt!* AHH!!! MB1! His name is MB1!" Aqua wailed out as she tried to ignore the 2500 volt shocks coming from Ardez's. taser.

"I asked for names, not designations! Don't you dare play smart with me!" the interrogator growled out. The volts were rising everytime Aqua tried to trail him off with a different language or name.

"*Tzzt!* P- PLEASE! IT H- H- HURTS!"

"I will let you die from this taser if you don't tell me his name!"

The suffering MB unit spilled the beans, realizing that Ardez was serious that he was going to kill her with a simple taser. "_W- White... His name was White and your boss killed him!_"

**With the stranger from earlier...**

"..." Black was silent as he and said stranger sat at a karaoke bar. The two were silent the whole time until the stranger opened his mouth.

"How should I break Aqua out?" Pretty and Zhael entered with a bunch of sake bottles, paying heed to the conversation.

"... did you find the room she was in, White?"

"The showroom at the end of the first floor's hallway. That's where I last saw her." White muttered as he picked up a bottle and drank all of its contents. "*slam!* If I get exposed for this, expect me to be filmed killing myself to please everyone."

Pretty motioned him to stop. "Don't, White. We just got back together and you're thinking of killing yourself again? Why can't you let go?" White did not answer, hearing a radio speaker utter the word 'Tokurami'. A human patron in black heard the conversation, fiddling with his cup of sake.

"_...[P]lease check you surroundings for any suspicious activity: The rogue Mitsumori-Bomberman unit is a prototype: Untested and unstable. It was last seen killing almost half the tenants of the _Fine Court Apartment_ complex in Downtown Ujaneki. It was apparently a calculated assault intended to scare the workers of the _Tayado Hotel, Casino and Brothel_ and the many gangs and syndicates that reside here in Ujaneki._ _Be advised: The Mitsumori unit is equipped with the standard Khanahara Explosives Generation System__, MH 45HP_ _Torso Engine_, and unlike any robotic unit that we have seen, an experimental program that enables it to break all three laws of robotics called 'Tokurami'. We do not know who commissioned such a dangerous program, but we do know it has to be stopped." White looked at the three with a half-lidded scowl.

"See? At this rate, Planet Bomber's government is going to detest all of the MB units in the galaxy because their flagship unit chose to expose the darker side of his programming. The programming they _made_ to stop any uprisings anywhere on the planet..." the white Bomberman unit looked back at the screen and shook his head solemnly. "_I'm gonna get Aqua, then I gotta fix this mess._"

The 4 walked out, hoping to not make a disturbance. A pair of black goggles focused on them as they walked out. Bishlek gave a smug grin as he pressed a button on his walkie-talkie.

"*kzzt!* Ardez? Owens? I got a glimpse of our target. He's planning to attack the boss this week or the next. He's wearing a white suit and helmet, pink gloves and boots. *kzzt!*"

Owens' voice then crackled to life. "*kzzt!* I'll tell the boss to expect that. Want me to get the media to broadcast that? *kzzt!*"

"*kzzt!* Whatever sinks your boat. *kzzt!*"

"*kzzt!* I received info from our 'Acrobat' that his name is White. I had to... persuade her for his name. She's a little more stubborn than Tesla. *kzzt!*"

"*kzzt!* My condolences. *kzzt!*"

"*kzzt!* Just get back to the boss as soon as you can. Ardez out. *kzzt!*"

"*kzzt!* Owens out. *kzzt!*"

"*kzzt!* Bishlek out. *kzzt!*" Bishlek also left the bar, stretching his legs. He surveyed the area and slinked off into the dark, unnoticed to the world around him.

As for White, he also looked around, staring at the starry night sky with a feeling of dread. His eyes flashed maroon as he opened his vest and touched one of his gunshot wounds, wincing softly. He retracted his right arm once he felt the pain. Black, Pretty, and Zhael looked at him, worried about his current condition...

**Chapter 8 end...**


End file.
